Control
by greyswomenyum
Summary: This is a prequel to 'Nothing'. This is the story of what Callie does to Arizona. It takes place after Africa and they are back to normal... almost.


"If you want to be Callie and Arizona again… you have to give up control. Completely."  
Arizona shuddered at the thought. Control was the one thing that she held on to, the one thing that she clung to when times got tough. But isn't that what Callie was for now? Where had control got her recently? Malawi, heartbroken, that's where.  
She exhaled a shaky breath.  
"I love you Arizona but you have to learn to share control. If you can't give me complete control for one night, then there is no need for you to pursue me or our relationship any longer."  
The blonde felt tears in her eyes. To give up control or Callie. She knew whatever she gave up she could never really have it fully back. To lose her control or to lose her love?  
She looked into the brown eyes. Despite the bumps in the road Callie would never do anything to intentionally hurt her and so to relinquish control seemed to be, by far, the best option.  
"I'm yours forever. I'll do whatever you want me to do tonight."  
The brunette paused, surprised that the blonde was agreeing. In all honesty she thought that this request may have given her closure on this relationship once and for all, but there it was. Arizona was giving over one of her most treasured possessions. And it was unbelievably hot.  
Callie's lips rushed into meet Arizona's, tanned arms wrapping themselves around the smaller woman's waist. It was the first kiss they had shared since the peds-surgeon returned. It was a culmination of the feelings they felt. Fear. Pain. Anger. Hurt. Relief. Love.  
Arizona's words had given control over to the Latina, however her actions had not. She moved her hands to cup Callie's cheeks and her tongue fought for every inch of control. Normally the fight for control was a turn on, just another piece of their puzzle, however Callie pulled back.  
"It's my turn. I'm serious, if you can't give control up there is no point to this, to us. You can't control everything. You can't control my actions and words. You can't make decisions that affect both of us by yourself. My intention is never to hurt you and it never will be to hurt you. You have to learn to share control."  
"Ok."  
"Ok? So when I kiss you?"  
"You'll win."  
Callie smiled at that.  
"Babe, I will be helping you win as well."  
Arizona smiled a little at her girlfriends attempt at innuendo. She was so adorable sometimes.  
The brunette looked over the blonde one more time before speaking up.  
"Strip."  
"What?"  
"I've got control, so… strip."  
"Ok."  
The second Arizona saw the smirk on Callie's face she knew something was about to happen that she wouldn't necessarily like, causing her to pause.  
"Arizona, you will address my questions for here on with either Yes Master or No Master. If you ask a question it will be followed by addressing me as Master. Understood?"  
"Yes."  
Callie laughed.  
"You really don't get this do you Zona? I'd spank you but this isn't about pain and pleasure. It's not about me asserting myself over you… this is about you allowing someone power of you. Allowing me some control. So do you understand that for tonight I am the master? That you will comply with my requests?"  
"Yes, Master."  
Callie smiled and leaned into kiss the lips that had just uttered 'master' softly for only Callie to hear.  
"Strip."  
"Yes Master."  
She took off her shirt, unbuttoning each button while looking the Latina in the eye the whole time. The brunette watched as each new inch of milky white skin was exposed. She watched as jeans were unbuttoned and pushed down the sexiest pair of legs she had ever seen. Arizona stood still waiting for further instructions. Callie smiled at the blonde.  
"Take it all off."  
Instead of a reply the blonde removed both her bra and panties, again standing waiting for the next request.  
"Stay there. Right there. Do not move."  
Callie left the room. At first Arizona managed to stay fairly still, she looked around the apartment she used to call home. As she looked around there was the photo of them smiling as Callie took the self-portrait. Arizona smiled. If this is what it took to get that back, it was worth it. It was then she realized torture would probably be worth it.  
Callie came back into the room, a rattle of metal followed her. She held up the handcuffs with one finger, swinging them in front of blue eyes. The blonde gulped. The brunette looked at the blonde and took her hand. Despite the worried look on her face she let Callie pull her into the bedroom. The brunette hadn't missed Arizona's anxiety but decided it should not be addressed entirely in words.  
"Lie down, in the middle of the bed."  
The pediatric surgeon did just that. She lay down in the middle of the bed, naked and exposed. Callie looked her over and smiled.  
"You are the most beautiful sight in the whole world." The brunette stradled the blonde's stomach, while her hands brushed Arizona's cheeks. "I wondered if I would ever see you again, if I would ever get to hold you, if I'd ever get to hear you whimper my name again. I love you and I'm not going to hurt you." She moved Arizona's arms up to the bed head, and cuffed each wrist. "If you don't feel comfortable, if you don't want to do something, if you are afraid at anytime you just say 'Nemo', even if you don't feel comfortable about the control, I'd rather stop than hurt you ok?"  
Arizona laughed at her safe word and the tension in her body left as Callie's soft words were spoken with so much tenderness. She met the brown eyes.  
"Yes, Master."  
"First things first – I never get to do this because of your tiny humans and their not-so-tiny parents, but since you aren't back at work for a couple of weeks…"  
She lets the sentence hang, before lowering her mouth to the blonde's neck. At the first feeling of lips on her neck she lifts her head, giving the Latina both permission and more room. Callie bites and sucks the skin. Once, twice, over and over leaving red marks where she can. This is her woman. Hers. And these marks show exactly that.  
"I'm yours Arizona, but just as much as I am yours, you are mine. MINE." She bites into the red skin one more time to make sure Arizona knows.  
"I am yours. I'll always be yours."  
Callie repositions her lips hovering over the top of the blondes, happy at the whispered words. She leans a little closer however once the blonde leans up a little, Callie pulls back and raises an eyebrow. The blonde lies back on the bed and the brunette lowers her head to kiss the pink lips again, but when Arizona moves to meet Callie's lips again the brunette pulls back.  
"Uh-Uh. I am in control today. Remember?"  
"Yes." The blonde answers dejectedly quickly adding "Master."  
The Latina presses her lips to the woman below. Slowly being let in she is allowed to explore Arizona. This is something she has missed, the essence of Arizona. The sight, the smell, the taste, the sound, the feel. So many nights recently had been taken up by remembering one sense of the blonde, but here and now it was overwhelming, it was all her, every nerve, every sense of Callie's was consumed by the woman below her. She deepened the kiss and Arizona's response was exactly what she had requested. Passionate, but not controlling.  
She pulled back and got off the bed, Arizona watches as she goes to the set of drawers. She watches as Callie pulls out something that looks like a scarf .  
Again the brunette straddles the blonde. She leans once more into the lips and explores a little before pulling back and looking into the blue eyes before her.  
"Remember, I love you and if anything happens and you need to stop – Nemo."  
She leans in and kisses the two eyelids, wrapping the scarf around the blonde's head impeding her vision completely.  
Callie shuffles down Arizona's body so her main focus is the two perky mounds topped with semi-hardened peaks. She slowly brings a hand up to the marks she's created on the blonde's neck, lovingly caressing each one. Callie slowly and lightly drags her hands down the milky skin, fingering a clavicle and then bringing her finger to between the two breasts. She brings her finger up to softly explore the pink skin of the areola. She ghosts her fingers over the skin as she looks on in amazement. She thinks that there could not be a more beautiful site in the whole world, EVER, that the milky skin, the toned muscles, the pink lips and the covered blue eyes make up the most beautiful masterpiece known. She caresses the breast as she soaks up the feel of Arizona.  
"I missed touching you. I missed it so much. I've never missed the touch of something before Zona. Ever. But I would replay the nights when my hands would be over every inch of your body. I missed it so much. The way that when I touch your skin that I just feel – something – Complete? When my touch makes you shiver or gives you goose bumps I know that you feel it too."  
She lowers her head closer to the skin, to get a look at each inch of skin. Callie was taking in each flaw and imperfection that made Arizona so… perfect.  
Her hands cover the skin below, recreating the brunette's memory of hands roaming every inch of the blonde's body.  
She roams the body below her taking each second into memory. She re-learns each imperfection. She re-learns each spot that causes the blonde to hitch her breath, to sigh or to tense, taking in each action in wonderment as though it was the first time. When a hand runs along one of the inner thighs she is rewarded with a soft moan that barely leaves the blondes lips.  
"I missed hearing you. God knows how much I missed hearing you cry out my name, but it was also hearing you breathe, the cute little squeaks you do… that you refuse to call snoring. I missed the way you would giggle when I tickle right here." She moved her hand to tickle the blonde's side. Arizona rewards her with a soft giggle. "See that? That is one of the best sounds I've heard in my life. I think the only other sound that sounds better is your heartbeat."  
She positions her body, back in front on Arizona's breasts, this time lowering her head and taking one nipple into her mouth. She sucks it, swirls her tongue around it, flicks it with her tongue. She removes her mouth from the nipple and kisses the skin around it, nipping the soft skin when she feels like it.  
"Mmmm…" Callie smiles at the reaction of the blonde. She does the same with the other breast and earns a similar reaction. The brunette lowers her hand. She parts the lower lips and uses her index finger to stroke the length of the folds, gathering a little moisture that was there. The blonde squirmed and the brunette smiled. Her finger was immediately brought to her mouth.  
"I love the way you taste Arizona, your skin, your pussy, your mouth… it's all so you. It makes me so hungry for you. I got a small taste once upon a time and I am hooked and will never be satisfied. I missed your taste so much. You know there's a song by Andrew Belle called In My Veins. 'You're in my veins and I cannot get you out, you're all I taste at night inside of my mouth.' It's so true. I would lie awake tasting you on my tongue, longing for you to be here, so I could taste you again."  
She again shuffles down Arizona's body, this time level with the blonde's core. She leans her head down, closer to the folds waiting for her, and inhales deeply.  
"Your smell… I love the way you smell, when you get out of the shower that fruity bodywash… and your shampoo is so distracting, but this smell… your smell? It makes my insides twist and my eyes blur. I smell you and know I'm home. You're my home. Whether it's in Africa or Seattle, you are my home. You need to remember that from now on."  
She leans in and her tongue follows the path of her index finger, stroking the length of her folds. Again the blonde squirmed and moaned. Callie's tongue ran through the folds flicking, licking and rubbing. She smiles as her tongue flicks the hooded nub and Arizona's body trembles a little in reaction. The brunette pulls her tongue back.  
"I missed watching you sleep, watching you shower, watching you in surgery and I loved watching you do everything but…Watching you shiver, watching you shake, watching you lose control as you come? That has to be the one memory I kept with me. The most comfort for me was that I could take control off you, if only for that few seconds where everything is involuntary. We can't go back to that Zona, we have to start sharing. I'll talk more, but you need to let go of control and know that I will never abuse your trust, I will never use control to hurt you."  
Her tongue goes back to its previous movements of licking and rubbing. Arizona's movements get a little more frantic. Callie knows exactly where the blonde is at. She wants more than the soft stroking. The brunette refuses to speed this up. She laps at the blonde's opening teasingly, effortlessly making Arizona whimper. Circling the opening with her tongue she flicks her tongue slightly in before moving back up over the swollen clit. The milky white body below is squirming, begging for more but Callie enjoys the anticipation. She drags it out. She can feel that the blonde is nearing the edge, even without penetration.  
Her hands move up to the pebbled nipples. She cups both breasts, moving her fingers over the nubs as her tongue flicks the centre of nerves. She hears handcuff clank against the metal bed head and she hears her lover plead to end the torture. 'Please master' is just one of the things that fall from the pink lips. Callie refuses to stop until she feels the blonde get too high. When Arizona starts asking the brunette to keep going, it is then that all touch ends.  
The fully clothed woman pulls back completely. The naked woman whimpers which almost turns in a sob of frustration.  
Callie just watches Arizona for a few minutes as the restrained fists unclench, the blush disappears and breathing settles.  
"I've been gentle so far, but I think you've had enough of gentle, haven't you?"  
"Yes Master!"  
"Ok, now… Before I start anything…I have one rule and one rule only. If you fail to meet this rule I will leave you cuffed until you do meet it. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Master"  
"Good. Now my rule is… You won't come until I tell you to come. Understood?"  
"Y-y-ess Master."  
Callie smiled at the reaction of the blonde.  
"Good." Callie decided that she wanted the feel of skin on skin and started to strip completely. When she was finally finished she laid herself over the blonde. Arizona gasped as she felt the warmth of the olive skin against her own.  
The Latina leaned in and captured the pink lips of Arizona and let her lips tongue and teeth explore while the two bodies rubbed against one another, searching for more contact, for more heat… just more. One of Callie's hand cupped the blonde's face while her right found the milky white hip bone, her thumb caressing it over and over as they enjoyed the sensations of one another for the first time in months.  
The olive skinned hand leaves the hip to find the folds. She enters the blonde immediately with one finger, pushing and pulling, knowing that, while stimulating it did very little for the blonde. She continued to kiss and suck the blondes lips and neck, taking in every moan and every shiver. Arizona feels the one finger entering and leaving her body, she knows what the brunette is doing. She knew what was coming and was patient enough not to beg. Until she wasn't.  
"More please." Again as an after thought she adds, "Master."  
Callie pauses for a moment, stilling her movements completely.  
"Do you want another finger?"  
"Yes, Master." She pants. The brunette watches again as the blush fades and Arizona's breathing returns to normal, it is only then she adds another finger and starts the thrusts once more.  
Callie starts to roll her own hips to add to the movements. Arizona's head dug into the bed beneath her and pulled on her arms causing the handcuff to clank again.  
The brunette continues the movements over and over, kissing the blonde with all she has, the blonde responding with as much energy she could. The Latina realizes that with the thrashing about Arizona is getting closer and again stills her movements.  
"Remember. You can't come until I say." She again waits for the blonde to calm a little before she slides her fingers out slowly then slides three back in. She scissors her fingers, stretches them out, she curls them and she rolls her hips, all the while feeling the blonde twitch and writhe and arch underneath her.  
She feels the blonde get closer and knows that there is no way the blonde will be able to control it. Callie feels the blonde tense a little, trying to control what she can't.  
"Please Master."  
"Not yet, Beautiful."  
"Please let me…"  
Instead of enforcing the roles and making the blonde beg, she starts to whisper in the blondes ear. Word after word of Spanish comes out of Callie's mouth, telling Arizona that she can never leave her again. She continues her movement thrusting quickly in and out, rolling her hips. She keeps whispering Spanish demands and Arizona, keeps feeling as though she was loosing her grip on reality, only just holding on.  
"Come."  
Relief and heat tear Arizona's world apart as the brunette continues her movements even as her world shakes completely. Fingers continue and hips don't stop rolling.  
"Calliope. I'm yours. I'm yours. I'm yours." She continues to whimper as the brunette drags it all out. And it is all Callie wanted to hear. She sweeps the blonde's lips up in her own and thanks God for this moment, her Arizona was back where she was meant to be.


End file.
